Charla de Tenzin con Toph
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: .-TRADUCCIÓN- De yerachael. Lin se siente inferior en comparación con su madre y las dos mejores maestras tierra terminan teniendo una charla sobre chicos. Escrito después de ver La leyenda de Korra episodio 6


** Charla de Tenzin con Toph**

**By: **Nieve Taisho :33

**Summary:** .-TRADUCCIÓN- De yerachael. Lin se siente inferior en comparación con su madre y las dos mejores maestras tierra terminan teniendo una charla sobre chicos. Escrito después de ver La leyenda de Korra episodio 6

**Disclaimer:** ATLA no me pertenece y tampoco la historia, solo la traduzco. Claro, pidiendo permiso al dueño. Lamento si algunas palabras no son como las de la original, pero las tuve que cambiar, no entendía nada! Mil perdones al autor! u.u

Bueno, disfruten! De todos modos es mi primera traducción :) (espero mejorar)

* * *

Lin se sentó en su cama, pensando. Era su cumpleaños numero 12; ella tenía la edad de su madre cuando asistió en el final de la guerra de los cien años. Lin sentía que era nada en comparación con su madre, en lo cual ella había dicho repetidamente que no era cierto.

De repente su madre, su ídolo, Toph, irrumpió en el dormitorio pequeño, "Lin, ¿pasa algo malo?"

"Nada, mamá".

"Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón desde el otro lado de la casa, estás enfadada."

"No lo estoy, solo pienso."

Toph frunció el ceño, flagrante a su hija con sus ojos ciegos, "Eres una buena mentirosa."

"Estoy bien, mamá."

Con un suspiro agitado, Toph se sentó en la cama junto a su hija y le envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus delgados hombros. Estaba frustrada, durante casi una semana Lin había actuado distante hacia ella, lo cual había asustado a Toph enormemente. Toph nunca había necesitado ver el rostro de su hija para que entender tenían un bono que fue mucho más profundo que el reconocimiento físico. Desde que Lin era un bebé, Toph había sido capaz de leer a su hija como un libro abierto, irónicamente, por lo que este reciente cambio en el comportamiento de la Lin tuvo a Toph muy preocupada. "Tienes que decirme lo que está mal."

Esto asustó a Lin, su madre nunca fue una de las personas que le pide a la gente que hablen, a ella no le importaba tanto y dejaba que se deslice o imaginara las cosas por sí misma. Sonriendo ligeramente, Lin decidió no perder el tiempo y le pidió información a su madre. "Tú ya habías hecho mucho a mi edad."

Toph resopló y apretó a su hija más a ella. "¿De eso se trataba?"

"Sí," Lin pestañeó cuando su madre apretó su brazo firmemente, buscando más información, "Siento que no he hecho lo suficiente, sin embargo, no soy lo suficientemente buena."

"Tú tienes 12 y eres uno de los mejores maestros tierra con vida y, definitivamente, la mejor maestro metal, que es más que la mayoría de los niños de tu edad. En realidad, ¡Eso es más que lo que realizan la mayoría de las personas en toda su vida! No te atrevas a ir pensando que no eres lo suficientemente buena, Señorita Malhumorada."

Lin se rió un poco con el salto de fiera de su madre para defenderla, "Aunque he dominado el metal control, creo mamá, que he tenido el mejor maestro."

"Pero se necesita una persona determinada para aprender, porque sí, yo lo inventé, así que estoy siendo uno de los únicos profesores, sólo tengo una cantidad limitada de formas para enseñar. Quizá algún día alguien se dará cuenta de las diferentes formas de enseñanza, entonces más personas podrán aprender. Pero entonces Lin, incluso usted seguirá siendo el mejor maestro metal que existe."

"Pero tú lo creaste".

"Pero tú me aguantas lo suficiente como para aprender, ¡y has encontrado nuevos usos por ello!"

"Ok, bien, eso una buena cosa, pero, ¿qué más tengo que mostrar a mis 12 años?"

"Todos mis amigos te aman y nunca has perdido un palo contra alguno de sus hijos híbridos."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, hay más, pero sentí los latidos de tu corazón acelerarse cuando mencioné a los niños."

Lin apartó la mirada de su madre y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. Toph sonrió cálidamente, algo que en realidad sólo lo hizo para su hija y que de vez en cuando con sus amigos más cercanos. "¿Hay algo que me quieres decir con respecto a los niños?"

"También hay una cosa que tengo que mostrar, con respecto a ellos."

"¿Ellos?"

"Bueno, sólo uno realmente."

"Un niño."

"El cual me enamoró."

"¡Esa es mi chica!"

Toph envolvió a su hija en brazos, con una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro. "¡Déjame adivinar quién es!"

Lin sonrió, generalmente su madre y ella nunca mostraban tanta emoción, pero si alguna vez pasara, sería cuando estuvieran juntas como en este momento. "No hay engaño, tienes que adivinar y usar la intuición como una mamá normal."

"Trato. Ok, antes tengo que limitar la búsqueda. La manera más fácil de hacerlo es con sus padres. ¿El está relacionado con Katara?"

"Sí."

"¿Es el hijo de Katara y Aang?"

"Sí."

"¿Es Bumi?"

"¡Ew, no!"

"¡Tenzin!"

Lin no respondió, sólo se sonrojó y sonrió. Sus brazos fueron aplastados aún más por su madre en un estrecho abrazo. "¿Crees que algo podría pasar entre nosotros?"

"Tal vez. Estoy seguro de que Katara diría que todavía son muy jóvenes, pero yo digo que hagas lo que quieras, cuando quieras. Siempre y cuando no intentes hacerle daño a cualquiera de tus amigos."

"Apuesto que no mucha gente puede decir que han tenido conversaciones como esta con la famosa Bandida Ciega, en realidad, Toph Bei Fong es probablemente más intimidante que la Bandida Ciega."

"Probablemente."

"Quizás algún día le diré a Tenzin."

"Cuando estés lista, tu podrías crecer fuera de él todavía, así que si es probable, es mejor tardarte un poco."

"¿Alguno de tus amigos te lo impidieron?"

"Lo hicieron, sin embargo, seria genial cuando las cosas se solucionen. Recuerda, las cosas siempre se resolverán cómo deberían, pero sí podemos ayudar al no hacer nada estúpido."

"Lo tengo."

Toph le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, "Buena elección Linny, he oído que él es lindo."

"¡MAMÁ!"

* * *

Espero que tanto al autor como ha ustedes les haya gustado :P

Me divertí traduciendo! Gracias al autor por el permiso! :D

Se despide, Nie. x3


End file.
